Haruhi Suzumiya
| demographic = Male | label = | magazine = The Sneaker (short stories only) | first = June 6, 2003 | last = | volumes = 11 | volume_list = List of Haruhi Suzumiya light novels }} | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Ace | first = November 2005 | last = September 26, 2013 | volumes = 19 | volume_list = List of Haruhi Suzumiya chapters#The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya 2 }} | network = Chiba TV, SUN-TV, Tokyo MX, TV Aichi, TV Hokkaido, TV Kanagawa, Teletama | first = April 2, 2006 | last = July 2, 2006 | episodes = 14 | episode_list = List of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya episodes#2006 version }} | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Ace, The Sneaker | first = July 26, 2007 | last = | volumes = 7 | volume_list = List of Haruhi Suzumiya chapters#The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya }} | first = February 13, 2009 | last = May 15, 2009 | runtime = 2–8 minutes | episodes = 25 | episode_list = List of The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya episodes }} | first = February 13, 2009 | last = May 15, 2009 | runtime = 2 minutes | episodes = 13 | episode_list = }} | network = Tokyo MX | network_en = | first = April 3, 2009 | last = October 9, 2009 | episodes = 28 | episode_list = List of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya episodes#2009 version }} | illustrator = Puyo | publisher = Kadokawa Shoten | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Young Ace | first = July 4, 2009 | last = | volumes = 5 | volume_list = List of Haruhi Suzumiya chapters#The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan }} is the general name for a series of light novels written by Nagaru Tanigawa and illustrated by Noizi Ito and which were adapted into other media. Initially released in Japan in 2003 with the novel ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, it was followed by ten additional volumes, an anime television series adaptation, four separate manga series, an animated film, two original net animation series and several video games. After the anime adaptation airing in 2006, publishing company Kadokawa Shoten received various offers for licensing both the novels and their various adaptations. The novels are licensed for English language release in the United States by Little, Brown and Company, for young readers by Yen Press and the anime adaptation was licensed for North American distribution by Kadokawa Pictures USA division which then sublicensed production and distribution to Bandai Entertainment. Plot The story follows the narrator and male protagonist Kyon, a cynical and incredulous student entering high school, who is dragged along by the title character and female protagonist Haruhi Suzumiya (who is Kyon's classmate). She is an eccentric girl seeking supernatural phenomena and figures such as aliens, Time travelers, and espers. She establishes with Kyon's reluctant help, a club to investigate mysterious events called the SOS Brigade. Haruhi later recruits three additional members: the laconic bibliophile Yuki Nagato, the shy and timid Mikuru Asahina, and the extremely friendly transfer student Itsuki Koizumi. These members soon reveal themselves to Kyon as the extraordinary characters Haruhi, who is unaware of her own destructive reality warping power, is seeking. The three additional members have been sent by their various organizations to observe Haruhi and prevent these powers from being unleashed, leaving to Kyon the task of maintaining for Haruhi the illusion of a normal life. Media Light novels Written by Nagaru Tanigawa and illustrated by Noizi Ito, the light novels alternate between full length novels and collections of short stories which initially appeared in The Sneaker, a seinen novel magazine published by the Japanese publishing company Kadokawa Shoten. The novels are licensed for release in Taiwan, Hong Kong and mainland China by Kadokawa Media, in South Korea by Daiwon CI, in Spain and Argentina by Editorial Ivrea and in the United States by Little, Brown Books for Young Readers and Yen Press. Manga Kadokawa Shoten published two manga adaptations of the Haruhi Suzumiya light novel series in Shōnen Ace. The first one, by Makoto Mizuno, ran from May to December 2004 and was considerably different from the light novels in its one published volume, having little input from the original author. The second series, illustrated by Gaku Tsugano, started in November 2005 and is still in production, having been published in 19 volumes, though with a younger target audience than the original novels. On April 17, 2008 Yen Press announced that they had acquired the license for the North American release of the first four volumes of the second manga series, promising the manga would not be censored. An official parody four-panel comic strip titled The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya by Puyo started serialization in Shōnen Ace on July 26, 2007 and in The Sneaker on August 30, 2007. The first bound volume was released on May 26, 2008, the second on December 26, 2008, and the third on July 10, 2009. Yen Press licensed the Haruhi-chan manga series for an English release in North America and released the first volume on October 26, 2010. Another four-panel parody manga, Nyorōn Churuya-san by Eretto (Utsura Uraraka), was originally a dōjinshi starring a smoked cheese-loving, super deformed version of Tsuruya, published in three volumes (released on August 2006, February 2007, and October 2007) before beginning serialization in the magazine Comp Ace in November 2008. Another manga, , also by Puyo, started serialization in Kadokawa Shoten's ''Young Ace in July 2009. It is set in the alternate timeline established in the fourth light novel, The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, where Yuki Nagato is a shy schoolgirl as opposed to an alien. Yuki-chan has also been licensed in North America by Yen Press. Another spin-off manga by Puyo, titled , launched in the May 2012 issue of Kadokawa Shoten's Altima Ace magazine on April 18, 2012. s Puyo to Launch Itsuki Koizumi Spinoff Manga|publisher=Anime News Network|date=February 27, 2012|accessdate=February 27, 2012}} Anime The anime adaptation of , produced by the Japanese animation studio Kyoto Animation and directed by Tatsuya Ishihara, contained 14 episodes which aired in Japan between April 2 and July 2, 2006. It was originally aired in a nonlinear order, with the prologue and first seven chapters of the first novel intermixed with chapters from some of the later novels. The "next episode" previews feature two different episode numberings: one number from Haruhi, who numbers the episodes in chronological order, and one number from Kyon, who numbers them in broadcast order. The DVD releases start with "Episode 00" and are then shown in chronological order. The anime was licensed and distributed by Bandai Entertainment over four DVDs released between May and November 2007. A complete box set was later released on July 29, 2008. It was broadcast in Italy on Rai 4 between October 24, 2010 and February 6, 2011. Each of the North American releases offered a limited edition collector's set featuring the English dub DVD in chronological order, a subbed-only disc containing the episodes in broadcast order, and also featuring an official CD release of the opening, ending and insert songs appearing in the show. The second season of the anime series was announced in a full-page advertisement of Asahi Shimbun on July 7, 2007 in Japan. Promotional videos included a live action sequence, inspired by the "Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody" chapter from the third novel The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya, depicting Haruhi and Kyon breaking into a school with footage taken from surveillance cameras. On December 18, 2007 the anime's official website, haruhi.tv, was replaced by a fake 404 error with five form-input fields, a reference to the pivotal date in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, the fourth volume in the light novel series. A re-broadcast of the first series began in April 2009. Following a comment by Teletama one of the broadcasting stations, that the 2009 broadcast would be 28 episodes long, there was speculation that the re-broadcast would be followed by the second season, though this was not confirmed by Kadokawa at the time. The first new episode, , was aired on May 21, 2009 as the eighth episode of the re-broadcast. Unlike the original run the re-broadcast was shown in chronological order, with new episodes intermixed with the old ones. Episodes were later shown on Kadokawa's YouTube channel after the broadcast, and also started showing English-subtitled episodes. Bandai Entertainment licensed the re-broadcast in 2010 and released a complete collection in North America on September 14, 2010. Manga Entertainment released the season in a 4-disc DVD box set, including the Haruhi-chan mini-episodes, in the UK on July 4, 2011. Spinoffs Two spinoff original net animation series based on the parody manga by Puyo and by Eretto were announced in the October 2008 issue of the Shōnen Ace magazine. The two series were streamed in Japanese and with English subtitles on YouTube's Kadokawa Channel between February 13 and May 15, 2009. All the voice actors of the original anime reprised their roles in both series. The first DVD of the series was released in Japan on May 29, 2009 with a release on Blu-ray Disc on August 27, 2010. The series has been licensed by Bandai Entertainment and has been dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment for DVD release. The first volume was released on October 5, 2010. Film An animated film by Kyoto Animation titled was adapted from the fourth Haruhi Suzumiya light novel of the same name and was released in Japanese theaters on February 6, 2010. It was announced via a teaser shown at the end of the 2009 re-airing of the anime. This film has also been licensed by Bandai Entertainment and released on September 20, 2011. Audio dramas A series of radio dramas have also been released. The first volume titled SOS Dan Radio Shibu Bangai Hen CD Vol.1 is based on the anime version of the series and was released on July 5, 2006 by Lantis. The second volume was released on September 21, 2006 while a third was released on December 21, 2006. A drama CD titled Sound Around, based on the anime adaptation, was released on January 24, 2007 by Lantis. Video games Six separate video games have been produced based on the series. Namco Bandai Games released an Adventure game, , for the PlayStation Portable (PSP) on December 20, 2007. Banpresto released another adventure game available for the PlayStation 2 on January 31, 2008 called . It was the 95th best-selling game in Japan in 2008, selling 139,425 copies. The third game developed by Kadokawa Shoten for the Wii, , was released on January 22, 2009. The fourth game by Sega for the Wii ( ) was released on March 26, 2009, with the fifth game also by Sega for the Nintendo DS ( ) on May 28, 2009. In February 2010 Kadokawa Shoten released The Day of Sagittarius III in Japanese and English in Apple's App Store. Namco Bandai Games released a video game for the PlayStation 3 and PSP titled on May 12, 2011. Characters from the ''Haruhi Suzumiya series also appear in the crossover PSP video game, Nendoroid Generation, by Namco Bandai Games, Good Smile Company and Banpresto. Music The 2006 anime has two opening themes: , performed by Yuko Goto and used as the opening of episode one (sometimes called episode zero), and performed by Aya Hirano and used in episodes two through fourteen. The main ending theme of the series was performed by Hirano, Minori Chihara and Yuko Goto which spanned the first thirteen episodes, with the fourteenth episode ending with an extended version of "It's an Adventure, Right? Right?". For the new episodes of the 2009 re-airing, the opening theme is "Super Driver" by Hirano, and the ending theme is performed by Hirano, Chihara and Goto. The single for the ending theme was released on August 26, 2009. "It's an Adventure, Right? Right?" was used as the opening theme of the film The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. Among the insert songs used were "God Knows..." and "Lost My Music" performed by Hirano in episode twelve. Segments of Symphony No. 4 in F Minor composed by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Symphony No. 7 in C Major, "Leningrad" composed by Dmitri Shostakovich, and Daphnis et Chloé composed by Maurice Ravel were used in episode eleven, while Symphony No. 8 in Eb Major, "Symphony of a thousand", composed by Gustav Mahler, was used in episode fourteen. was a live concert event held at Omiya Sonic City on March 18, 2007 that featured songs from the anime sung by the voice actors. The DVD of the concert was released on July 27, 2007. On April 29, 2009 was held in Tokyo with music by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra and Philip Chu as conductor. The event featured songs and background music from the anime arranged with a classic twist. A CD of the concert was released on June 24, 2009. The main theme song for the spin-off ONA series, "The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya" is while the ending theme is , both performed by Hirano, Chihara, Goto, Tomokazu Sugita and Daisuke Ono. A single of the two songs was released on April 20, 2009. Three singles accompanying the other spin-off ONA series, Nyoro-n Churuya-san, were also released, featuring songs sung by Yuki Matsuoka. Reception The first novel of the series, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya was awarded the Grand Prize in the eighth annual Sneaker Awards—only the third Grand Prize given out in the Award's history. The series has become a huge success for light novels in Japan, selling over 4,300,000 copies in September 2007 and surpassed 8,000,000 copies when the tenth and eleventh volumes were released in May 2011 after the limited editions set a record 513,000 first pressing for light novels. The total sales for all versions of the light novels and manga volumes internationally has reached 16.5 million copies printed. In December 2006 The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya anime adaptation was the most popular anime series in Japan at that time according to Newtype USA magazine. The first two volumes had sold 70,000 and 90,000 units respectively as of August 2006. It was also fifth in IGN's "Top Ten Anime of 2007" feature. A 2006 online poll of Japan's top 100 favorite animated television series of all time, conducted by TV Asahi, placed the series in fourth place. By the end of 2007 the seventh installment of the series sold 45,000 units. The anime adaptation won the Animation Kobe Award for TV Feature in 2006. At the Sixth Annual Tokyo Anime Awards, the series won the category "Best TV Anime Series" and Aya Hirano won the "Voice Acting Award." Its spin-offs, The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya and Nyorōn Churuya-san, won the Network award at the 14th Animation Kobe Awards. Cultural impact The anime series became somewhat of an Internet phenomenon in Japan, Asia, and English-speaking countries. Over 2,000 clips of the series and user-created parodies and homages were posted to video sharing websites such as YouTube and Nico Nico Douga. The popularity of these clips (and those of other popular Japanese series) led the Japanese Society for Rights of Authors, Composers and Publishers (JASRAC) to request that YouTube remove clips claimed to be under the copyright of their members. Haruhi, Yuki, and Mikuru (voiced by Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara, and Yūko Gotō), along with Japanese drama actor Toma Ikuta, made their first Japanese ad appearance in promoting Lotte Acuo Gum in March 2010. Lotte also featured profiles for the three characters on the Acuo official website. ASOS Brigade 2007.]] In December 2006, Bandai Entertainment registered the website asosbrigade.com. On December 22, 2006, the website opened with a Live action presentation video resembling a fan-made production featuring Haruka Inoue and Akiyo Yamamoto in the roles of Mikuru Asahina and Yuki Nagato, with Haruhi Suzumiya being played by Patricia Ja Lee. The video (in Japanese) confirmed the specifics of the licensing arrangement. After a few days a subtitled version of the video replaced the original on the site, translating the Japanese licensing announcement into English. The website also linked to a blog on the popular social networking website MySpace, which entered the list of the top 50 most viewed MySpace pages within 24 hours. On May 30, 2007 the SOS Brigade Invasion Tour was announced for Anime Expo 2007 on June 30. Aya Hirano, Yuko Goto, and Minori Chihara were part of this event "being flown in directly from Japan". Anime Expo attendees were able to participate in the ASOS Dance Contest held on Friday and the winner would have the chance to dance on stage with the guests of honor. Ever since the event was announced, advance ticket sales for pre-registered attendees have caused AX officials to cut down on the amount of tickets sold due to the overwhelming amount of advance tickets sold (despite the event being free of charge to attend). In 2010 a new set of videos were introduced to announce the second season of English dubbed episodes. These featured Cristina Valenzuela ("Cristina Vee") in the role of Haruhi, Karrie Shirou in the role of Mikuru, and Gina Lee (episode 1) / Alice in the role of Yuki. References External links *[http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/sp/200603-04/ Haruhi Suzumiya] at Kadokawa Shoten *[http://www.haruhi.tv/ Official The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya anime website] *[http://www.kyotoanimation.co.jp/haruhi/ The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya anime] at Kyoto Animation *Official North American manga and novels website *[http://www.madman.com.au/sosbrigade/ Haruhi Suzumiya] at Madman Entertainment * *Entry in the Science Fiction Encyclopedia Category:2004 manga Category:2005 manga Category:2007 manga Category:2007 video games Category:2008 video games Category:Anime ONAs Category:Anime and manga based on light novels Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Haruhi Suzumiya Category:Lantis (company) Category:Black comedy books Category:Japanese fantasy novels Category:Japanese science fiction novels Category:Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko Category:Kyoto Animation Category:Light novels Category:Science fantasy anime and manga Category:Science fiction book series Category:School anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Television programs based on light novels Category:TVB Category:Yen Press titles